The Son of Wind
by YOLOstories
Summary: Nathan is the wind behind the Argo II's sails. His existence must remain secret, however. Nathan must embark on a dangerous quest to show that he is trustworthy. However, his dad is definitely not trustworthy. His father is Aeolus, master of the winds.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. I'm a boy. A lot of the people on this website are fangirls, but I think that you don't have to be female to write. I mean, Rick Riordan isn't, right?**

**I'm English, so some words may be different to American words. For instance, the couch in my apartment for me would be the sofa in my flat.**

**This is the first chapter, and my first fanfiction. It's only a small chapter, but please tell me what you think and give suggestions for improvements.**

* * *

**This has been changed since being created. It was present tense, and first person, but then I decided to make my story first person instead.**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Nathan is a little confused

**NATHAN POV**

Nathan wandered into the kitchen. It was damp, wet, and cold. The window was smashed, with dirty glass pieces all over the tiled floor. The darkness was horrible. He flicked on my torch. A rat scampered away into the darkness. His torch was picking up lots of spider webs and dust drifted through the light. The dishwasher was partially open. He pulled down its door, and an overwhelming stench confronted him. He staggered backwards. Trying his hardest not to be sick, he peered into the old, unwashed dishes. Mould grew on the remnants of curry, long forgotten.

The door slammed behind him. He turned around, only to be confronted by a giant of a man, dressed in a dirty tunic. The man's red eyes were filled with hatred. He spoke – but the noise coming out his mouth was not that of a man. It sounded hoarse, brittle – like a malevolent reptile. He blinked, and for a moment his eyes were pure gold. Light shined from them, as he spoke five words.

"You will die, Nathan Clarke!"

Nathan ran to the opposite end of the room, but, somehow, the man was there as well.

The giant man chuckled. His laugh was like the screech of chalk on a chalkboard, or the sound of running your hand down a metal banister. It made Nathans skin stand on end, and made him shiver uncontrollably.

"You cannot beat me!" the giant rasped. He lifted his arm up, and invisible ropes shot out and bound Nathan. He couldn't see them, but he could certainly feel them, and resistance seemed to be useless. The more he pulled, the tougher the rope got. _It's like…_ he thought, but he couldn't quite place the name. He did know that it could help him, though. Hopefully it would. Or else he was dead.

.

He could remember back when this all began. He had just got home from school, and was slumped on the sofa. He was drenched; it was pouring cats and dogs _in_ buckets out there.

Nathan didn't know what happened, but moments after he had had that thought; there were thumps outside the house. He glanced out the window, and he was surprised when orange plastic buckets hit the ground, with both a cat and dog in each. He had a sharp pain in his gut, and the storm increased its velocity. Soon, Nathan would be buried under orange buckets. He thought of his funeral. _Nathan Clarke, age 13, tragically died in a storm of orange buckets with the… seriously? Was that Hello Kitty on the side of the bucket?_

He shook his head. This had to stop. He was shrieking now; the pain in his gut was unbearable, like being punched by a mountain. _This is killing me_ he thought. _Stop, stop…_

"STOP!" He yelled it out loud, and the whole storm subsided. The pain was gone a suddenly as it had started. The sun was shining outside. And then the weirdest thing happened.

.

"This pains you, doesn't it? Ah, pooh, little boy, does mummy need to change your nappy? Are you too scared?" The giant said in a not-so-sympathetic tone. "I can hurt you more. I can kill you by the flick of my finger."

"Yeah, it hurts," He agreed. "But it's not as bad as being hit in the stomach by a mountain, and believe me, I _know_ how that feels." He strained a little more.

"Silly!" he said. "Resistance is useless!"

_Resistance is useless... The more I pull, the tougher the rope gets… I can't quite place the name…_

"Chinese handcuffs!" Nathan said, defiantly. Then he realised that he spoke out loud.

"What did you say?" the giant thundered. Luckily, he didn't hear him.

"Me? Oh, um… I asked a question. Why are you keeping me tied up?"

"I am keeping you here. You will stay, and not attempt to escape. Reinforcements will come soon, and with them, we will take you to Gaia. Your blood will water the stones of the wolf house. There, you will be slaughtered and your sacrifice will only speed Porphyrion's growth." He replied. Nathan understood barely any of it.

"Who's Porky Ryan?" he asked.

"Enough questions" the giant snapped. "Reinforcements will arrive in 12 minutes.

12 minutes didn't seem very long to relax enough to escape. But Nathan had to calm down. For a demigod, that's especially hard.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it - I don't have a 'one a week' policy, I just write when I feel like it. please R+R. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks if you've come here from the first chapter.**

**So, the chapters are quite short. You know, it's weird, writing such short chapters. Usually, I can't write short chapters, but now these are ridiculously short! Mind you, I did write them both in a day, so allowances must be made. Think of them as mini-chapter making one normal one.**

**I noticed in the last one that my paragraph spaces didn't turn up when I uploaded the document, so I've added them back in on this one. However, when I saved it got rid of them. There are full stops where the spaces are to keep them there - please tell me if this put you off.**

**Please R&R, and all that - thanks. **

* * *

******This has been changed into 3rd person - originally, it was 1st person, as was the 1st chapter.**

******I've just finished editing the next chapter, and now I'm editing this one - please R&R**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Relaxing with a giant

**NATHAN POV**

Nathan forced a smile. Despite the pain, he stood still. The giant turned.

"Six minutes to go," he said, with a sparkle in his eyes. Then he faltered. "Why are you smiling?" he growled.

Nathan laughed. "You don't know much about demigods, do you?" he said. "We can withstand a lot more pain than you think."

"Yes, but why is that funny?!" he bellowed. Nathan started to gain confidence.

"This pain is quite relaxing," Nathan told him. "You want real pain, go and visit the Algea. Oh, wait, you can't, Gaia's put you on babysitting duty. That changes your mind on how powerful she thinks you are, doesn't it?"

"Bah," he scowled. "Stupid demigod. "I'll visit these Algea, and then they'll tell me how to inflict torturous pain upon you."

He wanders off into the distance. Nathan now had about 3 minutes to relax. Already the ropes were weakening from his confidence, so they no longer hurt. To really feel relaxed, he had to imagine myself somewhere else.

How about the past? Yes, he decided to think about what happened after the bucket-storm stopped.

.

He walked outside, past newborn pups, kittens and orange Hello Kitty buckets. He looked upwards into the sun. Glancing back down again, he saw three people. One was a boy – he looked like the oldest of them. A girl, with lightning blue eyes hurried next to him. A small girl, she couldn't have been older than 8, moved past. In yellow sparks, a half goat boy appeared, and he beckoned for them to follow. They started to follow the satyr, but before they got anywhere, they disappeared in yellow sparks again.

A voice confronted Nathan. _Follow the Argo II on its journey._ it said. _That scene was many years ago. The boy betrayed us to the Titans. _Nathan wasn't going to stop agreeing with the voice. The boy had looked betrayed, had looked as if he wanted to murder something. _But… Titans?_ Weren't they Egyptian mythology? Or was it Greek? Anyway, the voice continued._ You must fight the evil at the wolf house. You must help destroy the monsters in Alaska. Or the monsters will kill you. The monsters will kill them. Take this sword, and leave, Son of Aeolus. Gaia's monsters await you._

Nathan was in shock as a bronze sword came down from the heavens. It fitted his grip perfectly. Then he heard a slavering noise behind me, and the shriek of a kitten..

.

Nathan decided to focus on the present. He was running now, running from Gaia. He sprinted from the old, unwanted house. But Gaia's monsters had arrived.

He searched for his sword. If he remembered rightly, he had left it outside the iron railings, due to a freak incident including Michael Jackson, a very large grasshopper, and a talking sheep with a party hat on. So the sword was by the railings. But there was a monster by the iron railings.

Nathan grabbed a stick. An emposi lunged at him, but he stuck his sticky stick and it stuck up the emposi's throat. Pushing forwards, he make it stumble and trip over its mismatched legs. He ducked under the human legs of a two headed serpent, and grabbed his sword.

He was doing fairly well, considering the amount of power Gaia was resonating into her followers. The problem was, they kept coming back again as soon as he they were slain.

But then dark shapes loomed over him.

The drakon had arrived. With a couple of Hydra buddies.

* * *

**Yet again, thanks, and enjoy this - by the way, I can only make these on the weekends, but I should be able to upload one at least two weeks at a time, if not, earlier. Thank you! -YOLOstories**


	3. Chapter 3

**I originally didn't write a foreword for this one, or an afterword, either. The story before now was first person, so this might have been a shock to the system. That's why, originally, in this chapter I wrote:**

_I've decided to tell you my story from 3rd person singular – I leaned about it in year 7 English. Basically, it is told from a single persons point of view, but it's 3rd person_** ( ****A/N this is the technique that RR uses in HoO, so I want to use it myself**).

**I used lots of I - no, _Nathan_s in this chapter, but I'm changing the first chapters into 3rd person singular, so I got rid or the Is.**

**That's where I am now. I'm just about to go and change chapter 2 after this - that is going to be harder.**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Where are my skinny jeans, Hermes?

**NATHAN POV**

The drakon had just arrived, with a couple of hydra buddies. Feeling suicidal, Nathan ran towards them. Hydra no.1 (H1) lunged at him. He swung his bronze sword, and decapitated all five heads. H2 did the same, and so did Nathan. There was a soft, satisfying thunk as the heads landed and writhed on the unkempt grass. But then, out of the stumps, stumps, more heads started growing – two for every one he cut off. _If only it was this way with sweets._ He thought. _2 for every one I eat._ Oh, well. He pulled himself up, and stood on two stumps. They grew, giving him footholds.

And then he jumped. It felt like a lifetime as he was in the air. He could see bloodthirsty monsters reforming, and the growing stumps of H1 and 2. He could see the malicious scowl of the drakon in front of him. Then he landed on the drakon's head.

Nathan remembered Demeter in that instant. He thought of the time leading up to when he met Demeter and Hermes. In a flashback, he remembered the voice, and the sword from the sky.

.

There was a slavering noise, and the shriek of a kitten. Nathan turned. There was a sort of werewolf type thing with a kitten shoved in his mouth.

"Can someone just give me time to eat in peace?!" the Werewolf protested angrily. "Everyone keeps interrupting me! Mind you," he added in a matter of fact kind of way, "Demigod meat is much tastier than newborn kittens!" He tossed the kitten aside, and it whimpered before rubbing itself against Nathans leg. He didn't really want to be covered in lycanthrope saliva, but he appreciated the company. He raised the sword, just as the werewolf lunged. He swiped, but missed. His claws raked Nathan's cheek. Nathan collapsed in agony, clutching his jaw. The lycanthrope loomed over him. Just in time, Nathan raised the sword, and the lycanthrope exploded into yellow powder. Some of it got in Nathan's mouth. "Tastes like apples," he murmured. He got up and shook off the dust. As if it had lag, the kitten still clutched his leg, terrified.

Nathan reached down and stroked it. "I'll call you Sid," Nathan decided.

Then his foster parent appeared (yeah, he was an orphan).

"Nathan? What happened? How did you get the sword?" she asked. Reluctantly, Nathan told her.

"Give me the sword, or you'll hurt yourself," she demanded, sucking air through her teeth.

"No," he said.

"Yes," she said.

"No," he said again. Then his foster parent did something unimaginable.

She transformed into a hag with snakes for hair, and small wings on her back.

"I am Stheno," she boasted malevolently. She pounced, but this time he was ready. She exploded into sand. Nathan sat down for a while, thinking.

The voice had said… _Alaska? How would he get to Alaska?_ He wondered.

"I could help you there," said a voice. I – wait, no, Nathan looked up. "I am Hermes, god of Travellers… and messengers…"

Nathan thought he must be going mad, seeing a god from the Greek myths.

"… Oh, and thieves." Nathan decided to keep his sword close.

There was a blinding flash, and a woman appeared.

"Where did you put my skinny jeans?!" shrieked Demeter furiously.

I saw that anger in the eyes of the drakon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi - sorry if you were annoyed by the 'me, no Nathan' bits last chapter, but I wanted to make it seem as though the same person is telling you the story. I will, at some point, edit the last chapters so they're 3rd person and past tense as well - maybe once I get to chapter 6.**

** This is the last Nathan POV chapter, there will be 4 for Nathan, then for for Mary (another character I introduce after this chapter) then back to Nathan. The chapter '2 and a half' doesn't really count as a chapter.**

**Also - I'm writing a Doctor Who fanfic. I want to know before I publish it if I should make it a crossover between PJO or its own separate story, any Doctor Who fans plz tell me. Enjoy this chapter everyone!**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Do you have a rat?

**NATHAN POV**

Nathan landed on the scaly reptilian drakon head. Drakons (like many scaled monsters) have a weak spot – under the belly. However, obviously, Nathan couldn't reach the belly of the beast. While he was figuring what to do next, the drakon twisted its enormous body, and wriggled its hard (Nathan could vouch for that), scaly (he could vouch for that too), menacing head in an attempt to throw Nathan off. It almost succeeded, too. But Nathan was quick.

He slid his blade under a dark black scale, and used his sword for leverage. _It was working! Push, _he told himself. _Keep going! _

The scale was ripped off the monster. The drakon howled in pain.

Unfortunately, the pressure was too much for Nathans beloved Quickwave. His sword shattered, smashing and separating small salient shards ( **A/N I love alliteration ****. Oh, and salient means 'most noticeable or important'**).

The tip of Nathan's sword was reduced backwards, into a jagged, sharp dagger point. Nathan drove it into the drakon's fleshy skin, and the whole beast exploded into dust, and Nathan landed on the grass. He grabbed the scale that he had pulled off, a spoil of war, and used it as a shield as he faced an army full of monsters on his own. He was tiring, but he was full of adrenaline. He thought as he fought ( **A/N I love rhymes too! **) about the talk with Hermes, and how it had changed his life.

.

"Where are my skinny jeans?!" the woman yelled.

"I don't know what you mean, Demeter!" protested Hermes. "I didn't know you wore them! Besides, you're embarrassing the boy."

She looked at me as if she was noticing me for the first time. She studied me, maybe for five seconds, but it felt like an hour. Then she turned back to Hermes, in a rage.

"I know you took them!" she shrieked. "You must've! You're the god of thieves!"

Hermes sighed. "We're not allowed to be out of Olympus at all. Do you want do alert Zeus to your presence here by getting into an argument?"

"Fine." She replied, glowering. "I'll deal with you later." She glowed, getting brighter every second. I averted my eyes, there was a flash of light, and she was gone.

"So, anyway, Nathan, where were we?" started Hermes, but was interrupted by his pocket playing 'Always look on the bright side of life'. Nathan guessed there could be worse ringtones.

"Ah… always being called," Hermes sighed. "Hello? Look, Demeter, I'm not finished. Give me five minutes, and I'll help you look. No, I didn't take them! Honest! Well, okay then. You'll have to wait for five minutes. I'll help you look soon. I will! I have no idea why you don't believe me! Shut up. Bye."

Nathan had been staring throughout the whole conversation at his phone. It had snakes coiling around it.

"I see you're looking at the snakes. Full form, please!" the phone glowed, and when it died down, it had been replaced by a winged caduceus. "Say hello, George and Martha!" he told the snakes.

_Hello dear, _a cool, female voice told Nathan. _Do you have a rat? _Another voice asked. Nathan guessed that was George. Sid the kitten dropped a half dead rodent at Nathan's feet. "Um, I do now," he told George. One of the snakes coiled off the caduceus, opened his mouth extremely wide, and nosily gobbled up the rat. _George! _scolded Martha. _Use your manners!_

So anyway, Hermes started to talk over the top of George eating. "So, Nathan, I can grant you safe passage over to Alaska, but past that, I can't. Does that seem like an okay deal?"

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked Hermes, but Hermes was talking to himself.

"I can't air travel you," he was saying, "shame, what with you being the son of Aeolus, because that would alert Zeus. You'll have to go on a ship," he decided.

_You have one new message advertising for online discount ambrosia. _Martha said. Hermes cursed in ancient Greek. "I'd better go," he said. "Oh, and –" he winked at Nathan, "throw these into the sea while you're at it, could you?" he tossed Nathan some skinny jeans. George swallowed, and slithered back onto the caduceus. _Nice blade, _he said as he passed Nathan's sword.

"Indeed," confirmed Hermes. "Its name is Quickwave. Now look away."

Hermes exploded into light, and then, feeling suddenly lonely, Nathan trudged towards the docks.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed - please R&R and tell me if I should make my Doctor who fanfic a crossover. Up next - Mary Hathaway's POV!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again - i'm going to edit the previous chapters before I upload chapter 6, so that'll be boring.**

**I'm enjoying my half term - I didn't notice how much I needed a break!**

**This is my first Mary chapter - there are two references to doctor who - bigger on the inside, and the seventh doctor. I really shouldn't do it, it isn't a crossover, allthough I might do a mini-story where I do have the seventh doctor scene. XD**

**I based Rebecca Mint on Rachel Dare - ginger, loud mouthed. The difference is, Rebecca is a much more complain-all-the-time sort of character, doesn't want to bother saving the wild (I know, it's sad) and is a demigod. **

**Enjoy this chapter, and please R&R - I thought maybe There was just a mistake with my story until I made a test Review to see if there was.**

* * *

Chapter 5 – The obsidian shed

**MARY POV**

Mary Hathaway was in the news five years ago. She'd disappeared from home. Her mother had confirmed that she'd been irritable in the weeks leading up to the event, causing people to think she had run away from home. In fact, she'd been kidnapped by a cyclops. She'd been saved by her friend, Rebecca Mint. She and Rebecca had then run away. Now they knew who they were, they didn't want to attract monsters to their family. That was the real reason she'd gone missing.

Even now, five years later, Mary would wonder if she should have gone back to her old home. It was too late now – for some reason the town had since been abandoned.

She and Rebecca were approaching the abandoned town now. Four weeks ago she'd decided to come back, only to find out by hook or by crook that the town was abandoned. She had to go back now. Otherwise no one would ever live there. Otherwise the mystery would never be solved. Otherwise, she would never again see her old home, the small town of Kingston-James.

They trudged over the mud, squelching. It was turning dark. Mary's dark, short, brown hair was caked in dirt, monster dust, and liquorice allsorts (long story). She was wearing a green raincoat, a blue shirt, and a knitted jumper with a design of red question marks and blue stripes that a humanoid time-travelling alien in a blue box had given her (another long story). Her blue denim jeans were so worn out that they were almost white, but her wellington boots were new, bought from a store in the town they had just come from.

Rebecca was slightly smaller than average height, a ginger, loud mouthed girl, who loved to complain.

"My feet ache," Rebecca complained. "They really hurt."

"Yeah, I know," replied Mary, "You've only been complaining about it for the past hour." She rolled her brown eyes. "If you want to stop I can leave you here to get picked apart from monsters alone," Mary offered. They both knew she wouldn't, it was just a joke.

"I wouldn't need you to stay alive, anyway. You forget it was me who saved you from the cyclops five years back? I've been saving your life for a fair portion of it."

They chatted as they walked, until the moon was high in the sky and they were walking on the pavement, instead of under trees in mud.

"Right, we really need to find a place to sleep," Rebecca said.

"With all these houses, it should be easy," Mary replied.

"Hey, over here!" a voice whispered.

"Should we follow?" asked Rebecca.

"Stay here," said Mary. She checked her watch, and then threw it to Rebecca. "If I'm not back here in half an hour, find me" Mary told her. Then Mary ran off to the sound of the voice.

.

Mary was starting to think it wasn't so much of a good idea after all. Too many bad things could happen. Rebecca could be overrun by monsters, and she could be too far enough to help.

Still, this young boy was frightened, trying to pull her off towards to somewhere, and Mary had to help. _How can I help if I can't see the kid? _she asked herself, but no answers sprang to mind. Whenever she followed the voice, it was far in front of her.

Passing an old, decrepit ruined house, she heard a slightly older boy's voice screaming in defiance. She heard running feet. She noted the location in the back of her mind, but at the moment, she was set on following the boy.

"Please help me," he pleaded. "We're almost there!"

"Why won't you show yourself to me?" Mary asked.

"There was a big fire. It made my face bad," the boy replied.

"When was this fire?"

"3 years ago," the boy said. "Lots of monsters. Mummy said that there weren't any monsters under my bed, but she was wrong. They… what's the word…"

"Uh, fire? Burn?"

"They burnt the town. People went away."

"So how come you're still here?" Mary said, now jogging to keep up.

"I'll say in a minute. We're nearly there."

They had reached a small shed on the outskirts of the town, in someone's garden. Mary turned to see it, and the door hinges were moving slightly. The little boy was in. Mary pushed open the door.

Inside, there was a huge, spherical room constructed of obsidian. At the edge of the room, a tall, ragged man had his back to her, tending the flames.

"How… but… it's just a shed!" Mary blurted.

The man turned, and spoke in the voice of a young boy.

"I know. It's my new invention," the cyclops said.

* * *

**R&R, and, once again, tell me if I should make my Dr Who fanfic a crossover - Peregrine told me I shouldn't, and tbh, I'm starting to agree. Oh, and also, Peregrine, I will try and make the chapters longer, they get longer every time I post, but only slightly. Don't worry, they will hopefully be longer by the time I get back onto Nathan POV.**

**So, anyway, everyone, please follow, BYEEEEEEEEE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you like this.**

**EvaWinters - I didn't know I used too many commas, thank you for enlightening me. My sentences are short? I know my chapters are, but I didn't know about my sentences.**

**Flawed Sanity - Yes, I am new to fanfiction writing, I have written 2 stories (non fanfiction) before, but they were terrible, and I hate them. I do sometimes start stories, but it's the continuation that I find difficult. About the name 'Mary'. I understand that it makes you think of a Mary Sue, but Mary definitely isn't a Mary Sue. If you have a better name, speak up. The idea about the wind gods is a good one, but I really wanted to include George & Martha. The idea for Demeter came because I needed an okay chapter name, so it just came to me for 'Where did you put my skinny jeans, Hermes'. I know you dislike it, but I would need 2 other (non-wind) gods to replace, and I like G&M. Also, you said 'it is Alaska'. Well, it isn't. In the 'present tense' part of the story, it's America, and in the 'past tense/ memory part of the story it's England, although it will be Alaska soon in the 'past tense' bit.**

**I hope that made sense (it probably didn't)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6 – The old _twins_ of the sea?

**MARY POV**

Mary couldn't say a word. She was too much in shock. She didn't know what to do. It wasn't as if she could karate kick her way out.

She frantically looked about. The walls were no help. Smooth, black, curved, and slippery, they offered no form of springboard. A metal walkway stretched at ground height – the room was a sphere so it was halfway up. It too wasn't any help. The door behind her was reinforced steel; there was no way she could break through that. In her pockets, all she had was a coin and a packet of chewing gum.

The cyclops lumbered towards her. "It has been almost a year since we met," he growled. "If not for your friend, you would be dead."

His arms were wide, and cut off any means of escape. Except for one, but that was delaying the inevitable.

Mary slipped under the iron railing, and slid down the floor. She hoped Rebecca would arrive soon. Now at the bottom of the black circular room, there was no way back up. She drew her dagger. If she was going to die, it would have to be fighting. She looked up defiantly at the cyclops. Then she realised he was laughing.

He flicked a switch by the fire on the other side of the room and the floor trembled. It rose up to the walkway height, transforming into wooden planks. The walkway disappeared into the walls and the walls were retreating towards the centre of the room. The walls, turning to wood, became square and small, as Mary was pushed towards the centre. The fire vanished, though the lever stayed on the wall.

Mary was in a shed. A normal, ordinary shed.

She was standing up with a celestial bronze dagger in her hand, but the cyclops was now right next to her. This close, he looked like a giant compared to her. He lunged and unprepared, Mary tumbled and fell. The dagger tumbled into the back corner of the shed.

Her back was uncomfortable. Her dying thought was _my back is uncomfortable. _She knew she was going to die. Most demigods did. Then she thought for a second.

The loose plank that she had picked up blocked the cyclops's strike. She tried to block it again, but the cyclops grabbed it and snapped it in half.

Mary dived into the corner. She was now trapped, but at least she had her dagger. The cyclops grinned at her, advancing slowly. She tried to stab him, but her weapon was thrown away. Then she noticed the lever above her head. She pulled it, and metal shot under her legs, half forming a walkway.

Then it stopped.

It was obviously jammed because of the plank Mary had pulled. The room was misshapen and crumpled. There was a hole at the bottom where she'd pulled the plank from. Because it was supposed to expand, the hole there was bigger. Big enough to fit through. The only problem was it just went through to grass. She slipped down to it.

The cyclops was by the fire. He tried to pull the lever, but couldn't reach it – his foot was stuck in where the walkway had jammed. Mary took the coin and chewing gum out of her pocket. She had an idea.

She frantically chewed the gum, until it was able to stick to the coin. Within a short while, she had a very sticky, small ball. She put it on the floor next to her before sliding her dagger under the floor, and pulling. With her other hand, she then threw the sticky ball at the lever.

The cyclops roared as his foot came free. He raced forwards, pushing the lever, but it wouldn't come forwards completely. It too was jammed and stuck by a small 10p coin wrapped in chewing gum. He applied more pressure.

Mary was nearly done. She had used her dagger for enough leverage, so she wriggled through the hole. She found herself half inside, half outside, pushing a rather heavy shed over.

The lever clicked forwards, and the hole began to decrease in size. Mary's legs were stuck in a small plank area. She pushed herself forwards, and finally came free. Stretching out, the shed toppled over to the side, and she was standing outside, in the middle of night. She could barely see.

She spotted two figures, running to her. "Rebecca?" Mary gasped.

"I've got the Greek fire. Let's go!"

The shed blew up, as it was hit with Greek fire. They could hear the wail of the cyclops.

"We've got to be quick," Rebecca said. "He'll reform."

"But monsters don't reform that quickly!" Mary pointed out.

"They do now," grunted the old man by Rebecca. He looked homeless.

A huddle of monsters approached them from round the corner.

"Run!"

.

Even now, Mary couldn't believe that they'd survived. They were back at the edge of town, sitting around an open fire.

"Who are you!" she challenged, with her dagger high. "For all I know, you brought those monsters to us!"

"Calm down, Mary, he's a friend." But she didn't lower the blade.

"I am Proteus."

"Wait…" Mary thought. "The old man of the sea?"

"No, actually, that's my brother, Nereus. The mortals get it all wrong! We were actually twins, with the same power, only he was bad. I mean, the mortals say I am the old man of the sea. In fact, I am AN old man of the sea, and not even the one they refer to."

"Oh kayyy." Mary replied slowly. This was a lot to take in.

"Anyway, I saw the future. I saw you fighting the cyclops, though I couldn't see the outcome. I helped Rebecca come to save you."

"Well, thanks… I guess."

He smiled. "Can you lower the blade, then?"

* * *

**What should be the immortal parents of Mary and Rebecca? Best ideas I will use in the story! Please R&R, & F&F.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating - I started my doctor who fanfic and the last couple of days I was in London.**

**Please could someone tell me what Mary and Rebecca's godly parents should be? I just don't know. Any ideas?**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Airtight tunnel

**MARY POV**

Proteus sighed. "Gaia's minions are getting too strong. We'll have to leave."

"But we can't leave yet! All we know so far is that there was a fire and monsters!" Mary protested.

"I'm afraid we haven't much choice. Come to the sea." He pointed. "Just that way, about 6 miles from where we were, I can turn into a dolphin and get us out of here."

Rebecca started to complain. "But that's so much walking, Proteus. Why can't we just find high ground and-"

"No." cut Proteus. "We can't try and get to ground. Gaia _is_ the ground."

Rebecca scowled. "Tell us something we didn't know, dumbass!"

"The sea is the _only_ option!"

"No it isn't!" snapped both the girls unanimously.

Proteus guiltily shrugged. "Well, I'm travelling that way. If you don't want to follow, then… I won't make you." He got up, old bones creaking, and started to wander off into the sunrise.

The two girls sat there, unable to think of something to do, and by the time they got up, the sun had risen and bathed the world in sunlight, although the early winds kept the world a chilly place.

It wasn't a decision which got the girls to stand up, though.

"Yessss… here they are…" came a voice from behind Mary's back. Mary spun, coming face to face with an evil demon. Mary noticed the relics of beauty on the she-demon's face. There were loads of she-demons like that, though. It didn't really help.

As Mary and Rebecca hurried to their feet, Rebecca irritably said "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"My name is Tho – wait, why should I tell you?" the hissing demon shrieked.

"Because… be – because we can he – help y - you!" Mary stammered, backing away. All she was trying to do was stall.

"Hmm…" thought Tho-something-or-another, considering. "Names hold power, you know."

"Well, yes, that's true," Mary agreed, "But if we don't know who you are, how can we help you?"

"Fair enough… okay. I am Thoosa."

"The nymph?" asked Mary, shocked.

"Yes,_ the nymph_. Daughter of Phorcys and Keto, blah, blah, blah. All that rubbish."

"But I thought you were good?" Rebecca asked brashly, refusing to think about how Thoosa might react.

"Good? I am good. I simply _ooze_ goodness! It's that sea god Poseidon who is bad. He is cruel, hard and cold. When I bring him down, I will own all the sea!"

"You're mad," Rebecca decided.

"So what about Poseidon?" Marry hurriedly blurted, almost choking on the words.

"Yes… Poseidon… So lovely, handsome and _such_ a charmer. Oh my Gods, he was brilliant!"

Mary silently agreed with Rebecca.

"But then he left me! He left me for-"

"Every other woman." Mary sighed softly. Of course, this nymph was grieving. She'd been grieving for thousands of years. That would make anyone mad.

"So I joined Gaia. Unite Sea and Earth, and what do you get? You get an unstoppable army. With the giants fighting for my cause, Poseidon will be thrown deep into Tartarus. My parents are also with Gaia. I fight for a new sea age!" Thoosa cried."And you have potential of stopping it!" She lunged at Rebecca."

"No!" Mary slung the bow off her back and poised her last poison arrow on the string. Then she let go.

Thoosa cried in pain. In that instant, Rebecca took out her dagger and finished the former nymph off. The sand was everywhere.

"Listen to that…" Rebecca whispered.

It was the thumping of feet, coming right towards them.

"Run?"

"Run."

They ran. Sprinting off, they had no idea where to go until they found-

"A well!" Rebecca panted. She spared no time in dropping down the circular stone structure, swimming with her clothes and generally trying to get to the bottom of it. Mary paused, then in case the monsters were tracking demigod stink, she cast her jumper into the mud before jumping and sinking down herself into the cold, dark water.

.

Mary wasn't expecting the airtight tunnel. On the side of the wall was a metal door into an airlock. Inside, it wasn't wet at all. Rebecca was sat on the floor.

"Rebecca? What is this place?"

"Dunno," she replied. "What I do know is that we can't go back. We have to go through the tunnel."

Mary shivered, though because of the prospect of going through, or the lack of heat from going down the well, she wasn't sure.

"Sure, let's go." Mary heard a scream in the distance.

"What was that?"

"Dunno. We have to go through the tunnel!"

"Yes, yes I know. Let's get this over with," They started to journey, and for once, Rebecca didn't complain about the walking.

The tunnel reminded Mary of the London underground tubes, which she had journeyed in when she visited England few years back. The tiled walls were grimy, and the roof was curved. Any moment now, she expected to walk into a train station.

After about half an hour of walking, Mary and Rebecca found their way to a set of double oak doors.

"Right, we need to look stealthily…" Mary began, but Rebecca had already thrown them open.

Mary gasped.

Chained to the wall was… Rebecca.

"But… but…?" Mary glanced from one to the other. "What?"

* * *

**Please R&R & F&F, and tell me what Mary and Rebecca should be children of. I don't mind if you PM me, or if you review instead, I just want ideas, people! Hope you enjoyed... Don't worry - Double Rebecca sorted out next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, hope you enjoy :). Nobody gave me any ideas for parents for Mary and Rebecca, so I did it myself.**

**Please**** R&R, and any ideas will be accepted.**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Clytemnestra

**MARY POV**

Mary was very confused. Chained-Rebecca shouted out.

"Mary, it's a trick! Get out of here! Get-" her voice was muffled. Mary couldn't see anything on Chained-Rebecca, but obviously, Chained-Rebecca was struggling very hard to speak.

Other-Rebecca walked forwards and bowed at another woman standing at the side.

The other woman walked into the light, and impatiently flicked her hand at Other-Rebecca. Other-Rebecca vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

"That's better," the woman said. "Honestly, those mist-figures are really annoying, even though they're necessary." She flicked her hand again, and the door locked itself.

"Who… who are you?"

"Oh, I'm not falling for that one. Not like that stupid nymph Thoosa."

"But-"

"Oh, that's how it all starts, isn't it? _Who, but_. You people can't defeat someone until you know who they are, can you?"

"Well, no," Mary admitted.

"You may call me the name of the first person I murdered. Call me Agamemnon," the woman said.

"Aga- what?"

"Agamemnon."

Mary tracked her brain for who Agamemnon was, but she couldn't conjure up anything. The woman-who-murdered-Agamemnon flicked her wrist, and Mary was suddenly pinned by the walls, chains rising up and binding her. Mary was captured.

Being a prisoner wasn't too bad, Mary decided. There was food, and despite being evil, their captor was actually quite nice. The woman – what was her name, Agatha Christie? – had shared stories, and even a few fake laughs with Mary. Despite the stories, however, Mary still couldn't think of a way out. She was getting desperate, as was Rebecca.

She thought back to when her class had learned about Greek mythology, less than a year ago for her, but nothing sprang to mind. By the time night fell, Mary was exhausted and fell asleep as easily as counting to 3.

She dreamt that she was in a dark, large, dilapidated house. A boy with buzz cut hair stepped out in front of her, looking worried. Somehow, Mary knew that this vision was happening right then, whilst she was asleep.

He stepped into a gloomy kitchen, and flicked on a torch. A rat squeaked and scampered into a corner. The boy opened a dishwasher, and just at the contents of mouldy curry, Mary felt sick. She couldn't smell in her dream, but if she could, she was sure that she would be sick everywhere.

A dark shape stepped beside her, and she glanced up to see a giantlike figure in rags walk up to the boy.

"You will die!" he shrieked. His mouth was forming other words, perhaps the boy's name, but before he said another word, Mary's dream shifted.

Mary was in her old history classroom. Mrs O'Finnick was addressing the class.

"Over the next few lessons we will be watching a short film interpretation of Homers _The Odessy_.

Then it was as if the world was on fast forward, and Mary was in the same room, but it was apparent that it was about a month later.

"Mrs O'Finnick is still ill," the bearded man at the front of the class announced, "And so I will be taking this lesson. Your teacher wanted you to do a test that I hope you have all revised for, on Greek mythology."

Mary started creeping, then realising they couldn't see her, made her way up to a younger version of herself. Young-Mary was hunched over her paper, filling in what she could. Then Young-Mary took a bottle out of her bag, and raised it to her lips. Normal-Mary took this as an incentive to peer at the paper. The question at the top read _What did __Clytemnestra__ do to her husband, Agamemnon, and what were her reasons? 3 marks._ The story came rushing back to Mary. From what they had learned, Clytemnestra was a submissive, weak woman, not powerful and manipulative, although Mrs O'Finnick had said that her personality differs from Homers version and Aeschylus's version of the story.

The world was like a pass-the-parcel as the world she looked at was ripped away to reveal a bridge, and the Grand Canyon. A boy got up. He was smoking, and he had lost one shoe.

On the other end of the bridge there were other smoky people, but they looked a different type of smoky. They appeared to be constructed of smoke. The middle of the three men yelled incredulously. "How… that was enough lightning to kill twenty men!"

"My turn," said the survivor of lightning. "He flipped up a gold coin, and it fell into his hand as a sword.

"Well," said the middle of the storm sprits. "Kill him!"

Mary's dream faded. She didn't wake up as much teleport, or at least that's what she thought.

She glanced over. Rebecca was still struggling; it was clear that she hadn't slept.

How long was I out?" she asked Agamenmon (or she supposed Clytemnestra).

"Not long," Clytemnestra said, looking surprised. "About half an hour at most, why?"

Mary wasn't sure why she'd asked. "Dunno, just wondering."

Mary glanced at Rebecca again. Rebecca looked like she had escaped from the madhouse. She was desperate and exhausted. Mary decided it was time to speak up.

"We know who you are," Mary told Clytemnestra.

"You do?" asked their captor, surprised.

"Of course," Rebecca said weakly. "You're… um…" Her eyes told Mary _carry on for me_.

"Clytemnestra!" Mary yelped.

"Of course," continued Rebecca, "Good old clarithromycin." She gulped.

"If you know who I am then you know my story," Clytemnestra said.

"Yep. You were queen," started Mary, "and married to Armageddon – I mean Agamenmon, then he… um… murdered your kid, and sailed to fight in Troy."

"And the reason he killed you boy was-" Rebecca was cut off by Mary.

"Girl!" Mary quickly corrected. "He killed your daughter because he needed the winds in his favour to sail to Troy."

"And you hated him for it," Rebecca continued, "You wanted to kill him."

"Which you did," pointed out Mary, "but first, you cheated on him to Aegisthus, his cousin. Together, you two killed Agamenmon."

"Oh, the gods punished me in the afterlife, they did indeed!" Clytemnestra cackled. "Then a few years back, that Percy Jackson fellow walked into the underworld. He caused enough commotion to help me escape. I almost did, but then I was chased by security ghouls. I fell into Tartarus. It took a few years, but then, murdered by pirates, Circe joined me in there. She taught me magic. Now here I am, on Gaia's army. I will have revenge! I am back through the Doors of Death!"

While Clytemnestra talked, Mary was edging her hand to her dagger. Every other time she had tried, Clytemnestra had stopped her, but now Clytemnestra's attention was diverted on telling her tale.

Finally, Mary wriggled the dagger into her hands. Quickly slashing through her chains, Mary hacked and cut until her dagger was poised over the fallen Clytemnestra's neck.

Clytemnestra snarled. "I will be back to hunt your souls!" she shrieked, before exploding into flames like a Molotov cocktail.

Mary freed Rebecca, who was once again complaining about her sore wrists. They made their way to the wooden doors. The once wide tunnel was collapsing fast.

"Gaia's domain!" Rebecca shouted. "Oh, Gods, how could we have been so stupid?"

The tunnel was shrinking in onto itself. It was becoming harder to breath.

They had reached the iron door. The tunnel now had about enough space to squat in, and it was still shrinking. Mary managed to throw the door forwards, and water from the well came rushing in. Somehow, sinking through the water, Mary could see the tunnel become ordinary dirt, filling in completely, as if it had never existed.

"You sure we're nearly there?" Rebecca asked.

"Shhh! I'm sure we are it's just round the corner!"

Mary and Rebecca were creeping up to the house that Mary had heard someone scream in, and she was sure that it was the boy from her dream.

Rebecca, being a daughter of Glaucus, a minor sea god, was dry. Mary, in comparison was soaking wet and shivering.

It was night. The moon was out, the stars twinkled, and a gentle breeze fluttered around her.

Suddenly, Mary heard a lot of noise. She stopped Rebecca. When they looked through the iron railings of the house, and saw the army.

"Oh, no," Mary said. Rebecca cursed in Ancient Greek. The vast number of monsters could've filled half a football stadium.

Rebecca whistled. "That is one big garden," she said.

Mary glared at her. "We have to go in," she pointed out.

The boy was getting engulfed. Together, Mary and Rebecca got the monsters surrounding him to temporarily crumble to dust.

"We just saved you ass, kid," Rebecca told him.

"What the hell do you mean?" the boy asked irritably.

Rebecca started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

"Sorry," she said, wiping her eyes, "But British accents always make me laugh. They're so… posh.

"No," he replied. "Your accents are twangy."

"Twangy?"

"Like an elastic band. Twangy."

"Okay, I'm sorry," Rebecca apologised, "your accents just make me laugh."

"Ditto."

"Hate to break up your conversation," Mary shouted, annoyed, but we're surrounded by bloodthirsty monsters, and I'm the only one fighting!"

"Any battle strategies, then, Little Miss Athena?" Rebecca asked.

"Yep. Kill the monsters and get the Hades out of here!"

"Great plan," Rebecca muttered.

Finally Mary saw an opening.

"Hey, kid! Follow me, we're going!"

He looked murderous, like he wanted to kill every monster then and there, but he finally saw sense.

They ran out of the garden, out of the town, chased by monsters.

By the time that they had got to the next village and escaped the monsters, it was becoming day again.

The boy yawned. "Sorry, just… haven't slept for the past three days."

"I can sympathise," Rebecca said.

"Who are you?" Mary asked.

"Gods, I swear I will kill the next person, nymph, or monster that says that to me!" Rebecca shouted.

He grinned. "Fair enough. Nathan Clarke, son of Aeolus, at your service." Then he frowned at how cheesy that sounded. "Besides, I should be asking you that."

"I'm Mary, Mary Hathaway, and this is Rebecca Mint."

Rebecca gingerly raised a hand as if to say_ hi_.

"So anyway, I was on a quest… I guess," he said. "Why are you here?"

"We ran away from home five years ago. We came back to see what had happened, and now we know. It was Gaia and her countless minions," her voice quavered.

"5 years?" he frowned. "You can't be older than 14, so you were what, 8, 9, and you survived all this time?" he looked impressed.

"Well, it's been less than a year for us, but 5 years for the world."

"What the hell are you on about?"

"It's kinda tricky to explain," Rebecca said. "Have you heard of the Lotus Hotel and Casino?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. I made it over 1500 words, so it should have been be a slightly longer chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! If you want to know when I update, I'll update every Sunday for this story. For the others, whenever I find the time. At the moment, I keep updating fairly late on a Sunday, so if you want to read the whole story, follow the story, then check your emails on a Monday. You will have the story... I promise.**

**So, anyway, I wanted more reviews. I have more reviews on my 'Felix and the Chase' story than on this one, and this one has WAY more chapters. Please review. How about this - if you're following my story already, review, and then I'll continue this story. Otherwise... yeah... REVIEW, PEOPLE!**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Colourful stories and names

NATHAN POV

Nathan wasn't sure what to think of the girls. As soon as he thought they were sussed, new information bubbled to the surface, changing his look on things completely. He was still struggling to absorb the first thing that Rebecca had told him. _How could time just stand still?_ he kept asking himself. A hotel in Las Vegas that could make one week become five years? Sure, why not? He'd heard plenty of weird things the past two months, but this was the real crème de le crème.

Mary and Rebecca were obviously still keeping things from him, which made him slightly mistrusting of them. Of course, he was doing that to them, so they could've been thinking the exact same.

Some of what they told him sounded normal – at least for demigods. Rebecca had dyslexia? Join the club, he told her. But other stuff they said sounded insane. He certainly didn't believe their story about the humanoid time traveling alien. Mary had said that her jumper would prove it but guess what? There was no jumper – at least not on her.

Anyhow, what Mary had just told Nathan was a little weird as well. She had told him that there was a megalomaniac cyclops that had been following her and Rebecca for 5 years, doing small things like eating satyrs and playing video games, and could make sheds into steel spheres. In short, they had a one eyed stalker.

Nathan was at a loss for words. "But… how?"

"The question I want to ask is why. Why us? Why is he following us? Why is he trying to capture us?"

"Why are the monsters reforming?" Rebecca added darkly.

Nathan raised the glass to his lips. They were in a pub, the Antrotter Laen. Or at least, that's what Nathan had first read it as because of his dyslexia. Then Mary informed him that it was the Anteaters Head. They sat around a circular table, drinking coca cola. Well, Nathan and Mary were but Rebecca just had water. The room was finely furnished; with dark oak wood and a stuffed… was that an anteater head? It would explain the name. A dart board was set up in the other end of the pub, near where the stairs were, as the Anteaters Head was an inn as well. For some reason, nobody noticed the fact that they all looked like hobos, unless the inn was used to having hobos come into the pub. No one saw their weapons either, except for a girl in the corner who gasped at what was by their feet.

"So, um… you sounded sad earlier." Nathan decided it was time to bring it up.

"When?" Mary asked.

"Well, you know. Earlier."

"Um, nope," Mary said.

"Well," Nathan began again, "you sounded sad when you said that the reason that there was no one in the town was Gaia."

"Well, you know, it is my hometown!" Mary shouted angrily. The room went quiet. A few wispers travelled around. No one spoke.

Eventually, once the bar had forgotten the incident and were back to getting drunk and playing darts, the bartender leaned over to them polishing glasses. "A sore subject, miss, but none here like to speak of the haunted town. We don't even like to say the name of it. Lots of the people here come from that town, and even more now live abroad. It's a bad place. I don't know how you survived it, but honestly, we would all prefer it if you talked a little quieter about another subject, hmmm?" He set down the glass and leant back again.

But they didn't talk about another subject. Nathan spoke first. "Was there any other reason why you came, Mary?"

She sighed. "Fine. I suppose you need to know the whole truth. Let's go outside."

.

After paying the bar for their drinks, the walked outside. The sunlight blinded Nathan, but he blinked through it as his eyes adjusted.

"So…" Mary started to say. "5 years ago, or a year for me, I lived in Kingston-James. My dad… well… he was always drunk. Out of his mind. He would spend all his money on the drink, meaning my mum had too. Well, when I say mum, I mean stepmum. My stepmum would work all the time, and no one would take her seriously, so she couldn't get a better job."

"Wow… harsh," Nathan admitted. Still, if that had been his life, he never would've come back.

"Anyway," Mary continued, "I had a half sister. I loved her. She was 3 years younger than me."

"Wait, how old are you?" Nathan interrupted. "You never told me your age."

She sighed exasperatedly. "13, nearly 14, okay?"

"Wow. You look older. Anyway, carry on."

She seemed to love sighing, because she did it again. "Anyway, my sister, Rose, she was my pride and joy. I loved her, she was only 10, it's a reasonable age, she wasn't stupid, just she didn't really understand the situation. She just knew mum and dad were breaking up."

"That can't have been good," Nathan winced.

"Well, no. We argued. Dad was breaking up with mum. We argued some more. In the end, when I ran away with Rebecca, about a month later I wanted to come back. The problem was, the cyclops returned. We ended up running into our room at the Lotus Hotel and Casino. We stayed in our room for a week, but when we went out, it was 5 years later. The cyclops noticed us leaving, and he must've remembered that he was supposed to be following us. When we finally escaped, we made our way here."

"But the Cyclops was already there," Rebecca continued for Mary, "and we were tricked. We got kidnapped by Clytemnestra."

"Who?"

"The point is, Rebecca and I saved you and had to run away," Mary cut in. "So we're here now. We need to go back. I was sad because I thought that I would never have the chance to track down my little sister."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Nathan asked. "I don't care if I die; we need to find your sister."

Nathan looked at the other two. Mary chewed her lip anxiously. Rebecca broke into some sort of peculiar dreamy grin and said "Sure! Let's go!"

"Thanks, guys," Mary said.

"No problem," Nathan replied.

.

Suddenly, a noise came from behind and a figure shoved into them.

"Blueugh," spat Nathan, with gravel in his mouth.

"Sorry," the person said.

"I know you," Rebecca said in an almost accusative tone. "You're the person, the one who gasped in the pub, aren't you? You noticed our weapons!"

"Yeah. My name is Amber, Amber Green."

"That's a very um… colourful name," Nathan pointed out.

"I guess so, yeah. Anyway, I needed to talk to you all. I used to live in Kingston-James. The monsters came, but nobody saw what I saw. Nobody saw the monsters as they truly were."

"Seems legit," Mary said.

"So anyway," Amber continued, "I had been seeing strange things for years before and after that. I think I've worked it out."

"Have you now?" Rebecca asked absentmindedly.

"Yeah. It's Roman mythology, isn't it? Roman mythology, yes?"

"Well, close enough," Nathan said. "Greek mythology actually, but same principles."

"So how come I can see it?" Amber asked.

"Well, um-" Nathan began before being cut off by Rebecca.

"Some mortals can see through a magical veil called the Mist that stops normal mortals seeing things as they actually are. You can obviously see through it. Now we need to go, so we'll talk to you later."

Nathan wasn't quite sure why Rebecca was so determined to get rid of Amber, but he told her to stand down. It was possible that she was being a little harsh.

"Don't go now!" Amber cried. "I have so many questions…"

"We can stay at the Anteaters Head for a night, right?" Nathan turned to face the girls. Mary shrugged. Rebecca looked peed off, but eventually, her expression melted as if thinking.

"I guess so, yeah," Rebecca finally said.

.

After another long day, this time spent eating hamburgers and watching a movie, the four of them trudged towards the inn. Amber was still asking questions.

"Earlier you said mortals can't see through the Mist, as if you weren't."

"Weren't what?" Nathan asked.

"Weren't mortal."

"That's true enough," he told her. "Well, actually we're half mortal,"

"And half what?"

"God."

"Wow. So you have, like, godly powers or something?"

"Some of us do," he said. "Others don't. But all of us can be trained, can learn to fight. For most of us, it comes naturally. Just like speaking ancient Greek."

Finally, he slipped off to his own room to go to sleep. He didn't have any more clothes, so he went to sleep in his ragged outfit. At least he managed to have a shower, though. And so, exhausted, he slipped off to sleep.

* * *

**So yeah, this chapter was meant to have them going into Kingston-James and finding the clue, but I found that that would make the chapter too long. Next chapter is mainly going to be dream based. After that - into Kingston-James. Then I want to move the plot away from this town, because it is getting quite boring writing about the same place all the time.**

**REVIEW OR I WON'T PUBLISH ANY MORE!**

**REVIEW OR I WON'T PUBLISH ANY MORE!**

**REVIEW OR I WON'T PUBLISH ANY MORE!**

**REVIEW OR I WON'T PUBLISH ANY MORE!**

**REVIEW OR I WON'T PUBLISH ANY MORE!**

**REVIEW OR I WON'T PUBLISH ANY MORE!**

**REVIEW OR I WON'T PUBLISH ANY MORE!**

**REVIEW OR I WON'T PUBLISH ANY MORE!**

**REVIEW OR I WON'T PUBLISH ANY MORE!**

**:) :) :) :) :)**

**REVIEW OR I WON'T PUBLISH ANY MORE!**


	10. AN or more of a REVIEW GUYS!

REVIEW OR I WON'T PUBLISH ANY MORE!

REVIEW OR I WON'T PUBLISH ANY MORE!

REVIEW OR I WON'T PUBLISH ANY MORE!

REVIEW OR I WON'T PUBLISH ANY MORE!

REVIEW OR I WON'T PUBLISH ANY MORE! Seriously!

REVIEW OR I WON'T PUBLISH ANY MORE!

REVIEW OR I WON'T PUBLISH ANY MORE! Seriously!

REVIEW OR I WON'T PUBLISH ANY MORE!

REVIEW OR I WON'T PUBLISH ANY MORE! Seriously!

REVIEW OR I WON'T PUBLISH ANY MORE! Seriously!

REVIEW OR I WON'T PUBLISH ANY MORE! Seriously!

REVIEW OR I WON'T PUBLISH ANY MORE! Seriously!

Seriously! Seriously! Seriously! Seriously! Seriously! Seriously! Seriously! Seriously!


End file.
